ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series One)
This is the First Series of Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series. this series is successed to the second series. Plot The first series focused on the new Headmaster Jack Rimmer's (Jason Merrells) attempts to keep the school of Waterloo Road open, following the school being threatened with closure by the LEA, owing to falling pupil numbers, bad behaviour and the bad publicity the school had been receiving following the previous Headmaster's mental breakdown. In order to improve things around the school, Jack Rimmer employs enthusiastic Andrew Treneman (Jamie Glover) as Deputy Head and the Eighth Incarnation of Cillian Darcy (who previously last seen in Cillian Darcy: The Warrior Within). However, Andrew struggles to connect with both the staff and the pupils at first, having come from a more successful upper class school and background. One of the major plots this series focused on the death of student Adam Deardon, who dies in a car crash. Classmate Donte Charles (Adam Thomas) was driving the car when it happened, both underage and under the influence of alcohol. Another central character in the first series is Lewis Seddon, who bullies fellow student Rory Bears (Josh Hanlon) for being homosexual and who does not behave well in class. His out of control behaviour culminates in him sexually harassing Pastoral Care teacher Kim Campbell (Angela Griffin). The first series also explored the break-up of English teachers Tom Clarkson (Jason Done) and Lorna Dickey's (Camilla Power) short-lived marriage, due to Tom's love for the school's Drama teacher and Lorna's best friend, Izzie Redpath (Jill Halfpenny). The series ends with Lorna taking a step towards the edge of a canal in an attempt to end her own life and Cillian got stabbed by a drug dealer in front of the stabbed where he able to regenerate into his ninth body. Cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer; Headmaster (8 episodes) *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman; Deputy Head (8 episodes) *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen; Head of English (8 episodes) *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell; Head of Pastoral Care and Art Teacher (8 episodes) *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson; English Teacher (8 episodes) *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey; English Teacher (8 episodes) *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock; French Teacher (8 episodes) *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath; Drama Teacher (8 episodes) *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper, the School Secretary (8 episodes) Pupils *Jon Ball as Adam Deardon (1 episode) *Rhea Bailey as Yasmin Deardon (8 episodes) *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles (8 episodes) *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger (8 episodes) *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger (7 episodes) *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant (7 episodes) *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon (6 episodes) *Daisy Wignell as Holly Tattersall (4 episodes) *Claire Cooper as Zoe Ramsden (1 episode) *Shane Zaza as Ahmed Patel (2 episodes) *Scott Kay as Zak Walker (1 episode) *Josh Hanlon as Rory Bears (2 episodes) Others *David Crellin as Jimmy Grainger, Chlo and Mika's father (4 episodes) *Steve Money as Donte's father, Clarence Charles (6 episodes) *TBA as the Eighth Cillian Darcy, (8 episodes) Episodes In this series, This marks the Returned of the Eighth Cillian Darcy. Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series